


Dallas - Alternative Ending

by I_Read_Fanfiction



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Read_Fanfiction/pseuds/I_Read_Fanfiction





	Dallas - Alternative Ending

It happened in Dallas, right before they were supposed to go on stage. Rhett and Link were fixing their hair when someone came in and told them they had five minutes left before they had to be on stage.

As the door creaked shut, Link turned around to face his best friend. “You look amazing.” Rhett looked down and smiled shyly, the slightest shade of pink rising in his cheeks. “Thank you,” he said sheepishly.

Link lifted his chin so their eyes would meet. “Are you nervous?” “Yeah,” Rhett replied. “I just feel so much pressure to be perfect,” he trailed off. “You’re already perfect babe,” Link reassured the taller man.

He gently kissed Rhett’s jawline and his lips lingered there for a moment before removing his tie. “I can help calm those nerves, daddy,” Link whispered, moving his hands to Rhett’s waist.

Link grabbed a pillow from the loveseat in the corner of the room and placed it at Rhett’s feet, got down on his knees, and began undoing Rhett’s pants. Rhett’s nerves got the better of him and his dick was hard as a rock. 

Rhett put his hands on his hips and leaned his head back as Link worked the head into his mouth. He held the base of Rhett’s cock with one hand and used the other to push his glasses up on his nose.

Link sucked vigorously while the softest moans escaped both their lips. Link took Rhett’s cock so far down his throat, when he looked up at Rhett, his eyes watering. Rhett began thrusting deep into Link’s mouth, Link had to brace himself with each thrust.

Rhett pulled his cock out of Link’s mouth and came all over his face with a low moan. Link got up off his knees and grabbed a tissue and there was a knock on their door as he wiped the cum off his face, “You guys almost done in there? We’re waiting for you.”


End file.
